Más allá de la muerte
by Lenayuri
Summary: La vida de John da varios giros antes de detenerse e, incluso ahí, vuelve a dar otro giro inesperado que le brinda la mayor felicidad que pudiese desear. [Johnlock]


**Disclaimer**. Ningún personaje, escenario, etc. me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por amor al fandom y al slash/yaoi.

**Nota**: Otro regalo atrasado... Éste es para **Hagobi**. ¡Espero te guste, nena!

Recomiendo escuchar **Young and Beautiful** de **Lana del Rey**.

**Advertencia**: Ligeríiiiiiiiiisimo angst, casi no lo notarán. Y en el final, que es ligeramente predecible dado el **prompt**, hay_ muerte de personajes_... sí, están viejitos, pero ninguno sufre ¿contentos? Y el final se vuelve feliz en un párrafo.

**Prompt**: Sherlock y John están viejos y se han retirado de sus trabajos. Ahora viven juntos en Sussex.

* * *

**Más allá de la muerte**

—_Cuanto más viejo mejor_— escuchan decir a un crítico en la radio, la frase se refería al vino; pero John puede fácilmente aplicarla a algo más –a _alguien_ más.

John nunca pensó que su vida daría tantos giros cuando conoció a Sherlock. Supuso, dado su historial, que terminaría solo cuando regresase a Londres, de hecho, no esperaba vivir mucho –probablemente se hubiese suicidado de no haberlo conocido.

El primer giro que dio su vida después de conocer al menor de los Holmes fue descubrir que no era completamente heterosexual. Porque a pesar de que no le atraían otros hombres, sí le atraía Sherlock estoy-casado-con-mi-trabajo Holmes. Y a eso no podía llamarle bisexualidad… nunca supo cómo llamarle.

El segundo giro que dio su vida fue cuando Sherlock murió –corrección, realizó su falso suicidio. Esos tres años en soledad, dentro de un hoyo negro lleno de la peor de las desolaciones fue una de las peores experiencias de John. El médico había decidido confesarse y esperar la negativa por parte del otro hombre, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a decirle nada cuando se estaban despidiendo por aquella llamada. John se confesó a una lápida fría y no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Ni buena ni mala.

El tercer giro fue cuando, devastado y con el corazón destrozado, conoció a Mary. Buena mujer, casi parecía un ángel que habían mandado para evitar que cometiese una estupidez –igual que Sherlock llegó en su momento. John entabló una relación con ella, tratando de dejar de lado a Sherlock, y a pesar de que se casaron, nunca pudo olvidarlo.

El cuarto giro que su vida dio fue cuando ese camión se quedó sin frenos y provocó un accidente fatal en la carretera, llevándose a varias personas, entre ellas Mary. La mujer murió en los brazos de su marido que intentaba por todos los medios parar la hemorragia –un vidrio había hecho un corte mortal en su costado–, sin poder detener el curso que el destino había cruzado para ellos esa tarde. Y puede sonar cruel –incluso inhumano– pero John no sintió su pérdida con la misma intensidad con la que perdió a Sherlock.

El quinto giro, bueno, al menos ese fue ligeramente divertido. John chocó con alguien en la calle, dejando caer las naranjas de la bolsa de víveres que cargaba en la mano. Éstas rodaron calle abajo e intentó atraparlas, creando una cómica escena para quien lo viese. Entonces, cuando tomó la última, una risa le hizo voltear hacia la persona que no había notado por perseguir la fruta. Ahí, parado en la banqueta, estaba Sherlock Holmes, riendo, haciendo que sus pómulos subiesen y sus rizos bailaran por el movimiento. Vestía una sudadera normal y unos pantalones de mezclilla, pero se veía igual que antes, incluso más maduro –podía asegurar John.

John se acercó y con su mano temblorosa tocó la mejilla del detective. _Es real,_ pensó. Y Sherlock dejó de reír, pero dejó la sombra de ésta en sus ojos. Era feliz, porque había vuelto y John le había aceptado de vuelta. Dejó que el rubio le abrazara, ahí, en medio de la calle, con gente yendo y viniendo, viéndolos, algunos suspirando y otros comentando. Sherlock les ignoró, centrándose en la calidez de las lágrimas de John en su pecho.

—Vamos a casa, John— dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de John, éste asintió y no soltó la mano de Sherlock en ningún momento. Nada le importaba más que la persona _real_ que iba a su lado, a la que sostenía con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos, a la que le sonreía y sonreía a cambio.

El sexto giro es simple. Se miraron fijamente durante segundos, minutos, tal vez horas hasta que rompieron en risas, las cuales poco a poco fueron convirtiendo en lágrimas. Ligeros espasmos y sollozos por parte del médico y palabras reconfortantes por parte de Sherlock. Con paciencia, como si se tratase de un tesoro preciado, Sherlock llevó a John al sofá de dos plazas y se acurrucaron ahí hasta que John se tranquilizó. Lo siguiente que John supo fue que Sherlock le besaba, tan dulce y tan delicadamente que se estaba desesperando. Tomó la nuca del detective y profundizó el beso.

—Esto es un beso, Sherlock— había retado, y el detective aceptó el reto.

Esa noche fue la primera de muchas en el 221B.

Los años pasaron, los casos siguieron llegando y Sherlock seguía ayudando al Scotland Yard. El séptimo giro en su vida llegó con una frase de Sherlock, quien a pesar de estar a inicios de sus cincuenta, aún poseía esa belleza, porte y elegancia característica del detective. Tenía unas cuantas canas, sí, pero a John se le hacían tan sensuales… como hilos de plata en esa maravillosa cabeza. La frase llegó una tarde cuando regresaban a casa después de resolver un caso.

John ya no se sentía con la energía de seguir, pero no quería decepcionar a Sherlock. Estaría con él hasta el final.

—John— le llamó el detective, deteniéndose de repente en medio de la calle vacía.

—Dime.

—¿Qué piensas de las abejas?

—Mmm— John hizo una pose como si estuviese meditando, sonrió y se encontró con la mirada de Sherlock —que son perfectas para alguien tan metódico como tú, Sherlock. Es decir, toda su civilización es perfecta. Nada falta, nada sobra. Si un eslabón ya no es necesario, es desechado por selección natural. ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad— pero la sonrisa en su rostro decía que no sólo era curiosidad.

—Sherlock, no voy a comprar eso, dime por qué me preguntaste.

—Estuve pensando, John.

—Que el cielo nos ampare— dijo elevando los brazos al cielo, Sherlock frunció el ceño pero siguió.

—Decía que sé que _esto_ no es para siempre y nunca quise que lo fuese. De hecho, nunca creí vivir tanto tiempo.

—Sherlock…— la sonrisa se desvanece y la preocupación cubrió su rostro.

—No es lo que piensas— interrumpió —Tal vez al principio, antes de conocerte.

—Yo…

—Espera, déjame terminar— colocó un dedo en los labios de John para callarle —Llegué a pensar que no viviría lo suficiente para verme con canas, y mírame, ya tengo algunas. Siempre creí que la vejez era algo insulso, una manera natural de arrancarte tu utilidad para el mundo y sinceramente, me parecía una estupidez. Todo lo que podrías hacer se ve mermado por la incapacidad que tiene tu cuerpo para ir y venir a tu antojo— se detuvo un poco —John, lo que quiero saber es… si estás de acuerdo en retirarnos.

—¿Retirarnos?

—Sí. Tengo una propiedad al sur de Sussex, en el campo por si te…— pero el abrazo y beso de John le interrumpieron, dándole la respuesta: _'Sí'_.

Despedirse no fue un problema y encontrar qué hacer en aquella pacífica casita tampoco lo fue. Como había dicho John, las abejas eran ideales para Sherlock y pronto encontraron la manera de vivir sus días de una manera cómoda, cálida y con algo nuevo en sus vidas: paz.

Las mañanas son para Sherlock y sus abejas y para John y su té.

Las tardes son para ellos, para tomarse de las manos y recordar viejos momentos.

Las noches son para las películas viejas de Charles Chaplin, esas que John descubrió adora Sherlock –aunque no lo diga. Porque Chaplin es un genio y Sherlock se siente cautivado por 'Luces de la Ciudad' y deja caer una lágrima cuando la joven recupera la vista y John se embelesa con esa humanidad que Sherlock sólo muestra con él –es el secreto de ambos.

Y entonces, una noche, Sherlock abre los ojos como cuando tienes una epifanía y observa a John dormir. Mira su caja torácica y pasa su mano con arrugas por su cabello rubio cenizo, ahora cubierto con algunas canas. La caricia despierta a John, quien encuentra la mirada fija de Sherlock.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Sherlock, te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo me mientes. Vuelvo a repetir ¿hay algo mal?

—Me di cuenta, John… me di cuenta de algo.

—Cuéntame.

—Yo… estuve pensando y me di cuenta de que… de que algún día me quedaré solo, John.

—Sherlock…

—No, escucha. Tú te irás, me quedaré solo de nuevo y sabes que ya no concibo mi vida sin ti.

—Lo sé, Sherlock… pero yo no-

—John, no quiero estar sin ti— Sherlock se rompe, sólo con John se lo permite, porque desde hace tiempo descubrió que la soledad no es lo único que se tiene, también tiene el amor incondicional de John H. Watson.

John siente la presión del cuerpo del detective sobre el suyo y le abraza —Sherlock, mírame.

Con cierta resistencia, el moreno obedece, encontrándose con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro de John —Es cierto que la muerte nos llegará en algún momento, pero te aseguro, Sherlock, que haré todo lo posible por no dejarte solo. Así tenga que competir contra Matusalén, trataré de vivir lo más posible a tu lado.

—¿Tanto tiempo?

—Todo el tiempo que se me permita.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy— besa sus labios y agrega —¿Aún me amarás cuando me vuelva arrugado, con más canas, cuando mi piel se vuelva flácida y me vuelva un viejito sin dientes?

—Dudo que te quedes sin dientes, John.

—Es una posibilidad.

—Lo haré— responde Sherlock —y amaré cada parte viejita, arrugada y flácida de ti.

—Ya veremos— rió un poco.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Es necesario preguntar?

—¿Me amarás aún cuando ya no me vea como ahora? ¿Cuándo mi cerebro ya no logre entrar completamente a mi Palacio Mental y olvide cosas? ¿Aún cuando pierda la capacidad hacer cosas por mí mismo? ¿Incluso entonces?

—Sherlock— le mira severamente —Así tenga que cambiarte el pañal, lo haré con gusto. Porque te amo y cuando acepté aquellas palabras del juez lo hice con plena consciencia de lo que significaban. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Amarte hasta mi último respiro, Sherlock. Y créeme, nadie estaría más feliz que cambiarte el pañal que yo.

—Absurdo, nunca usaré pañal.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—Te apuesto a que tú lo usas primero.

—Oh, no Sherlock. Yo seguiré siendo funcional, aunque te pese.

—Yo también.

—Lo sé— otro beso —Así que deja de preocuparte. Porque el día que comiences a olvidarme, me encargaré de volverte a enamorar, así lo tenga que hacer cada día, cada minuto, cada parpadeo.

John no lo dice sólo por decirlo. Es un juramento, una promesa que se hace a sí mismo y a Sherlock.

—Lo sé. Gracias John.

Porque saber que Sherlock está ahí con él, a pesar del tiempo y de las discusiones, de los buenos, malos y horribles momentos de su vida, vale toda la pena del mundo.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Porque escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Sherlock es todo el combustible que necesita para seguir adelante.

Y John cumple su promesa, porque años después, mientras ambos duermen con sus manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa de completa felicidad en sus rostros, Sherlock da su último respiro a las dos con cincuenta de la mañana.

John le sigue, velando su partida como prometió y da su último respiro a las tres de la mañana.

El noveno giro que da la _vida_ de John, es cuando se encuentra al detective en el paraíso –o su equivalente– igual a como lucía cuando se conocieron. Sherlock le sonríe y le tiende la mano. John sonríe de vuelta y la toma con gusto.

No pueden esperar para explorar aquel lugar y corren de un lado al otro, como niños, aún con las manos entrelazadas.

—_Más allá de la muerte, John._

—_Más allá de la muerte, Sherlock._

* * *

**Nota**

Justo hoy, que tengo tantas traducciones pendientes, me viene la inspiración... :OK:

Sí, sé que los maté... pero murieron felices y se reunieron después. No pude dejarlo como final angst -suficiente angst con Verita Liberabit Vos-

**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y anexas.** Se aprecian los comentarios, de verdad.

Porque aunque ésto sea por hobbie y por amor al fandom, saber lo que piensa el lector siempre es bienvenido. :)


End file.
